


Consequences for a captain

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Consequences, Fix-It of Sorts, Other, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: A few weeks after the defeat of Ra's al Ghul, Quentin faces some fallout for his actions.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 23





	Consequences for a captain

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that came to me after going over some of my old story documents I had saved. It’s been a while since I’ve rewatched season three of Arrow, so I apologize in advance for any inaccuracies.

Starling City Police Department  
Morning

Quentin Lance walked into his precinct and was confused to see a blind man with a cane holding briefcase was standing in front of his office.

“Quentin Lance?” the blind man asked.

“Yeah, that’s me. Can I help you?” Quentin asked as he looked over at the blind man.

“Matt Murdock, attorney,” Matt introduced himself as he held his hand out to Quentin, who shook it. “Can we speak in your office? This is not something that should be said where prying ears can hear it.”

Although confused, Quentin nodded, opening the door to his office. Once Matt was inside, Quentin closed the door.

“What’s going on Mr. Murdock?” Quentin asked as he turned around to face them.

“I’m here on behalf of Oliver and Thea Queen. You are being summoned Captain,” Matt said and Quentin stared at him in disbelief.

“Is this some kind of joke?” Quentin asked incredulously.

“This is very serious Captain. Oliver and Thea are pressing charges against you,” Matt said grimly.

“What charges?!” Quentin demanded angrily.

“Harassment, reckless endangerment, criminal negligence and abuse of power, among other things,” Matt told him as he opened the briefcase, pulling out a document and handing it to Quentin. “Captain Lance, with no evidence, you declared Oliver Queen was the vigilante known as The Arrow and then led a city wide manhunt for him. Furthermore, when questioned, you did not supply your source for why you were so certain that Mr. Queen was The Arrow. Without evidence or warrants, you froze Mr. Queen’s assets and raided his home. But that’s not all.

“When Roy Harper declared himself The Arrow and was subsequently arrested, you did not put him in protective custody. You placed him in Iron Heights, where the very people he put away were mere feet away from him, something that proved fatal for Mr. Harper. And Thea Queen claims you attempted to put pressure on her to turn on her brother in order to protect Mr. Harper, which was also reported by some of your officers,” Matt finished as Quentin’s face got redder as he got angrier. “You went on a personal vendetta against Oliver Queen for which Roy Harper paid the price. Actions have consequences. We’ll see you in court Captain.”

Matt then walked out, leaving Quentin staring down at the summons furiously, cursing Oliver Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I love Quentin, but he crossed some serious lines in season three.
> 
> Quentin’s entire rampage against Oliver once he found out who was under the hood was not only out of line, it was abuse of power. Even ignoring the fact he was right, Quentin had no evidence of it and therefore had no authority to search Oliver and Thea’s loft and freeze Oliver’s assets. His entire manhunt for Oliver was legally unwarranted. 
> 
> Then there’s Roy. Knowing that Roy would be put into cells with people who think he’s The Arrow, Quentin did not put him into protective custody. In fact, Quentin actually used this to try and force Thea to turn on Oliver. If Roy had actually died, it would have been Quentin’s fault completely. 
> 
> And yet, Quentin faces no legal or personal consequences. No one demands Quentin be demoted, Thea and Oliver don’t show any animosity towards him for putting Roy in danger. He doesn’t even get a slap on the wrist, which is infuriating.
> 
> For how Matt ended up being the one to call, let’s just say Oliver met him at some point during the five years he was presumed dead.


End file.
